poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Peachestrix
The Peachestrix is a Watch Created by Peaches (chipmunk) Appearance The Peachestririx is a makeshift replica of the Omnitrix's season 1 model, with the dial symbol turned Orange and have the Letter "P" On it with the addition of four metal protrusions ending in Orange Letter "P" On them. Features General * The Peachestrix is a DNA-Altering device, using contained alien DNA to transform the user into that species of alien. * The Peachestrix has a quick change feature, allowing Peaches to change forms by pressing the symbol on the aliens' chests. Peachestrix Symbol Position * The Peachestrix symbol is generally located on the chest of the transformations. ** Hot Shot wears his AntiTrix symbol on his collarbone, just like Heatblast. Clothing The Peachestrix is able to clothe the transformations, such as providing pants and additional body armor for Spikiebolt. Known Unlocked Aliens Bashmouth (Rebooted Unknown) Bootleg (Rebooted Galvanic Mechamorph Crystal Fist (Rebooted Petrosapien) Dark Matter (Rebooted Galvan) Hot Shot (Rebooted Pyronite) Quad Smack (Rebooted Tetramand) Rush (Rebooted Kineceleran) Skunkmoth (Rebooted Lepidopterran) Thornblade (Rebooted Florauna) Undertow (Rebooted Cascan) Spikiebolt (Rebooted Arburian Pelarota) History The Peachestrix was, at some point, created by Peaches Miller, who gained the blueprints to the device in a dream. However, Jeanette decided to make minor modifications to the device, making the aliens, Peaches becomes somewhat different and more powerful than the normal variant, And Very Stable for her. But After the Peachestrix recalibrated, It Turns into a Better Gauntlet with Two Buttons on the Sides and a New Dial with a Lack of four metal protrusions Modes * Active Mode is the Peachesitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is 10 minutes at a time. If she changes from one form to another, the combined time for the changes can be no more than 10 minutes, likely less because of power leakage. But Since Peaches Unlocked the Master Control, She can go Alien Just by thinking it * Recharge Mode When the Peachestrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, The Peachestrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Peaches Thanks to Jeanette However But Since Peaches Unlocked the Master Control, She can Stay in Alien Form for as Long as She Want. * Scan and caputre Mode: When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from Jeanette's Codon Stream, or when the Peachestrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream, Capture Mode is activated. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. It scans to match the species, then moves the identified species to the active playlist. If it's seen the species before, it does it passively, without Peaches actively scanning. The Peachesitrix makes a beep-like noise, then it changes to a glowing black and green and morphs into its new shape. The Peachestrix gives its wielder a new set of aliens depending on whether it is a hard or soft reset. Jeanette could also program it to recalibrate remotely. Features General * The Peachestrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Peachestrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. ** By accessing the Codon Stream, the Peachestrix used special Omni-Energy to merge its wearer's DNA with the DNA samples it held to create transformations. The Peachestrix can transform the user into another of its own species. (Only Thanosarms) * In order for the user to change the size, the matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. * The Peachestrix had a quick change feature. ** The user could change back by turning the second ring on the dial to the 3 o'clock position. When Peaches appeared to be changing mentally, it was just a coincidence. He was out of time and changing anyway. ** Manually touching the Peachestrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. * The Peachestrix had a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. * Once placed on Peaches, the Peachestrix could not be removed by normal physical means. * The Peachestrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked. * The Peachestrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocytes. * The Peachestrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens) * The Peachestrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * The Peachestrix can be synchronized with another Omnitrix, even without the user's intent. * The Peachestrix is waterproof * The Peachestrix could replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same species Extension * The Peachestrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Peachestrix functioned as a GPS. * The Peachestrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges * The Peachestrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. * The Peachestrix had a built-in Universal Translator. * The Peachestrix could teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. Color Coding * The Peachestrix could display nine colors, each meaning something different: ** Orange: Active Mode ** Red: Recharge Mode ** Gold: Capture Mode ** Blue: Recalibration Mode ** Purple: Controlled ** Grey: Inactive Mode ** Black: Stop Mode ** Pink: Under spell effect ** Rainbow Colors: Cutie Map Calling/Friendship Problem is Done. Display Modes * The Peachestrix had two known display modes. ** Black silhouettes of the aliens. ** Dark Orange holograms of the aliens. * By changing the settings on the Peachestrix, either display modes could have been used with either Peachestrix form. Clothing * The Peachestrix automatically used the molecules of its wearer's clothes to create coverings for the aliens. Allocation * When the user was transformed, an Peachestrix symbol appeared on the chest. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. Although the Peachestrix was in the center of the chest area on every alien just like in Ben 10: Alien Force is for easy access, Voice Command * The Peachestrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. ** Access Master Control *** Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Jeanette's voice. *** Peachestrix Reset Code 10 **** Activates Reset Mode. ** Peachestrix Abort Reset Code 10 *** Deactivates Reset Mode. ** Command Function Override Code 10 *** Overrides function. Trivia * Just like the Omnitrix it is modeled after, The Peachestrix can have over 1,000.000 transformations * The Peachestrix can keep Peaches transformed for much longer just like the Omnitrix (If she counts as Unlocking The Master Control andremoving the Limitor). * The Peachestrix has been referred to as such only in marketing. Noah Sparkle and Peaches (chipmunk) Both refer to it as an Omnitrix. * The Peachestrix is similar to the Ultimatrix in several ways. ** Both of them make the aliens more powerful in Combats ** Resimbles a Big Gauntlet. * Both Jeanette and Azmuth compared the Peachestrix to Noah's Ark and Peaches to Noah. * Winnie The Pooh Tries to get Peaches' Peachestrix But Fails. Category:Devices Category:NoahMorrison